Donkey Kong vs Bowser
Donkey Kong vs Bowser is Episode 6 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Donkey Kong vs Super Mario Bros! The original rival of Mario meets his current and greatest rival. Nintendo powerhouses collide. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight BANANA HORDE ''' The airship had crashed deep in the heart of the jungle and Bowser had gone hungry. He stomped through the forest grumpily until he stumbled across the banana horde. Bowser smugly grinned and began chomping on them until an ape in the background caught on to what was going on. Donkey Kong leaped at Bowser, but the turtle made a swift dodge. The two let out deep, growling roars and ran towards each other. '''Here we go! The two clashed with stiff punches and pulled away. Bowser breathed a relentless stream of fire at Donkey Kong but the ape managed to dodge by leaping into the trees. Bowser burned the trees in an effort to flush out Donkey Kong- he succeeded. The ape fell from the tree and delivered his Thunder Wham attack, blasting Bowser through several nearby trees. Bowser threw several hammers at Donkey Kong, but they were punched back towards Bowser, who used Whirling Fortress to shield himself. Then Donkey Kong rushed in again, aiming to headbutt Bowser to a point where he was buried. Bowser met him in the air with Bowser Bomb, cutting of DK's assault. Bowser then breathed fire in smaller bursts, resembling large fireballs that DK was forced to dodge. The ape grabbed a nearby tree trunk and hurled it at Bowser. The turtle failed to move out the way and was blasted into a nearby rock. He stood back up and advanced with Whirling Fortress, but DK punched the shell back towards the rock. In Mario Bros. physics though, Bowser bounced off the rock rather than destroy it and came back to trip Donkey Kong. The ape grew more angry and began beating at the ground to stun Bowser. Once Bowser was trapped in the radius of the attack, DK attempted a large clap for Bowser's head. Bowser barely ducked his head away in time as his shell was finally freed. Grabbing DK by the tie, Bowser hurled him into the air, rotating and landing flat on the ape. This dealt a lot of damage, but Donkey Kong responded with Spinning Kong. He caught Bowser in several hits and then kicked Bowser away. Bowser went back to throwing hammers, pelting the infuriated DK with the tools until Donkey Kong connected with another Thunder Wham. The shock wave toppled trees, sent the banana horde flying and sent both combatants several feet away. Bowser reacted first, using Bowser Bomb to force himself to the ground. Donkey Kong was still airborne and therefore vulnerable. Bowser got under DK and fired a large stream of fire from below. DK snarled in pain as his fur was singed. Donkey Kong delivered a stiff punch into Bowser's face. This prevented the stream of fire and also opened Bowser up to a sequence of more punches. Bowser tried retreating into his shell, but DK threw the shell into a nearby tree trunk. Predictably, Bowser bounced off the surface and came back towards DK, who punched the shell again with a solid punch. Bowser's shell gained momentum and he could only do one thing to counter. He let out a roar as loud as he could. A roar so powerful, that meteors fell from the sky and crashed into the forest nearby. One fell towards Donkey Kong and the ape charged up a punch to send it back into orbit. He succeeded, but when he turned around, Bowser had leaped on him brandishing claws. DK was cut across the face and staggered backwards. Bowser then used Bowser Bomb, landing it on Donkey Kong's head, snapping his neck. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Bowser!Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights